Not Letting Go Of You
by pllisslifee13
Summary: It's ten years in the future and Spencer gets a surprise visit from an old friend... WARNING: SPOILERS FROM SEASONS 1-4 Spanna one shot. (Spencer/Hanna)


**A/N: Okay, I know that this is different and that my main ship is Spemily. However, I just needed a little break from Rosewood Academy. (If you haven't read it, you should ;P) Anyway, I am definitely still writing that and I should have the next one up as soon as possible. The school year is coming to a close and I will have updates quicker, seeing as I have no life ever, especially in summer. If you don't like Spanna, don't read. If you are cool with it and you take the time to read this, leave me a little review cause they make me smile. They also make me feel accomplished. Well, I will leave you guys to it! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow me! I have a few more stories and I would be thrilled if you guys checked them out! Until next time... Kisses, -H.**

 **I OWN NOTHING (Although, I wish I did...)**

* * *

It had been ten years. Ten years since graduation. Ten years since the reality of the real world hit. And ten years since Spencer Hastings left everything that she loved behind, so she could pursue her dreams without any distractions.

Let's start from the beginning. Spencer grew up in the small town of Rosewood, Pennsylvania, with her four best friends Alison, Aria, Emily, and _Hanna_. Life was picturesque…until Alison disappeared in the summer before tenth grade. That's when everything fell apart. Aria moved to Iceland, Emily stopped keeping in touch and put all her focus into the swim team, and Hanna…well Hanna was still there. She was _always_ there. The summer that Ali disappeared was the moment that everything the girls knew came crashing down around them, but it was also the moment that everything in Spencer and Hanna's lives changed, for the better.

For the next three years, their relationship grew into something that no one had ever imagined. They began dating about a month into their sophomore year and they came out to the school a month after that. They became the power couple of the school. Everyone wanted to be their friend, but they never let the attention go to their heads. They were just happy to be with one another. Nothing else mattered.

A year later, Aria moved back to town and everything started to fall back into a normal routine for the girls. They talked by their lockers, made lunch plans at the local café on the weekends, and even planned sleepovers. Once again, life was perfect. Until the girls began receiving anonymous text messages and notes from someone who went by the initial 'A'. That's when everything started to crumble again. A few days after the girls started receiving messages from this 'A' person, Alison's body was found, buried in her own back yard.

For the next two years they would be stalked by 'A', falling into dangerous traps and plots set by the mysterious being. Each girl had almost died on numerous occasions. Although they were in a living hell, the whole situation only brought them closer. Their relationships grew and Spencer made a vow to herself that she would do everything in her power to protect the three people that meant the most to her. Even if it meant dying to protect them.

Then there was Hanna. The girl who had swooped in and stolen her heart without warning—Though Spencer never wanted her to give it back—Yeah, she would go down to protect her. No doubt about it. She lived up to this vow, until their lives took another dramatic and completely unexpected turn. Alison was never actually dead. She had been in hiding for two years, always on the run, yet never too far away. A few of the times that they had almost died, Alison was the one who saved their lives. She was like a guardian angel.

After Alison came back, the 'A' threats became sloppily covered up and, soon, they were able to finally track down the mastermind behind all of the clever texts and elaborate schemes. The anonymous stalker who had been torturing them for the past two years had been a supposed "blind girl" named Jenna Marshall. She had wanted revenge on Alison for blinding her in a prank gone wrong. Turns out, she was never really blind, but she had convinced everyone that she was. Although she was never blinded, she still wanted to make Alison suffer for all the other evil things she had done over the years. When she heard that Alison had disappeared, she was outraged that she couldn't go through with her plan. Then she realized, if she wasn't able to torture Alison, why not torture her best friends who had gone along with everything she did when they were younger. By that time though, Aria had already moved out of the country and Emily had stopped hanging around anyone other than the members of the swim team. Jenna was extremely disappointed, but her anger and hatred towards the girls never went away. If anything, it grew. So, when Aria moved back to Rosewood and the girls started hanging out again, she decided to go through with her plan to torture the girls. Little did she know, "Alison's" body would be found very soon and she would have even more secrets to hold over the girls' heads. After the girls figured out that it was her all along, it was game over. She was locked up in jail and she's still in there.

With Jenna in jail and Alison back for good, life eventually went back to normal. Well, almost normal. Graduation was approaching quickly and the girls had all been accepted into their respective colleges and would be heading out in the fall. All the girls except for Hanna, that is. She had never been that great in school to begin with, and with all of the 'A' stuff distracting them, she was never able to apply for any colleges besides Hollis. With Spencer heading off to Yale, Emily going to Stanford with her girlfriend, Paige, and Aria moving to New York with her boyfriend, Ezra, Hanna was all alone. This caused problems between Hanna and Spencer, and soon they were fighting all the time about long distance relationships and when they would visit and where they would get the money to do so. Eventually, the stress and the fighting became too much for Spencer. She was worried that trying to keep a long distance relationship would be too distracting, and she broke it off a week before graduation.

A few months later, Spencer was moved into her dorm at Yale and was trying to get used to being away from everyone she loved. For the first three months, Spencer kept in touch with Emily and Aria on a pretty regular basis. But as the months grew into years, the girls lost touch except for the occasional Happy Birthday, or Merry Christmas on Facebook. Although, they did keep up with where the others were living and what their numbers were, just in case they wanted to stop by for a visit.

That is what brings us to the present. Spencer is pacing around her living room in her small apartment, arguing with her mother about her plans for Thanksgiving.

"Yes, Mother, I understand that I haven't been to a family Thanksgiving in four years." Spencer huffed out an annoyed sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well, Miss Attitude, why don't you just come to dinner then? I know it's not the most exciting thing in the world, but I honestly think it will be good for you to take a break from work and come visit your family." Her mother, Veronica, insisted.

"Mom," She sighed when she heard a knock on the door. "I…already have plans with…" She tried to make an excuse and opened the door just to come face to face with the last person on earth that she expected to see outside her apartment. "Hanna..?" She whispered so low that she could barely hear it. But, seeing as she was a mother of two, Veronica heard the name that she hadn't heard Spencer mutter in over ten years.

"You have plans with Hanna?!" Veronica exclaimed.

"What? No I—," Spencer tried to explain, but before she could say anything more, her mother interrupted with a cheer.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you finally decided to make amends with Hanna! Maybe you'll finally realize that you guys are meant to be and you'll get married and give me grandchildren!" Her mother exclaimed excitedly.

"Mom hold on, we aren't—," Once again she tried to clarify, and once again she was interrupted.

"Oh, this is so wonderful! I have to go tell you father and your sister! Don't worry about coming to Thanksgiving this year. You can come next year, and bring Hanna of course. I'll talk to you later! I love you sweetheart. Good luck with Hanna!" The next thing Spencer heard was the click of the phone on the other line and the sound indicating that the call had ended.

During the whole conversation, Hanna had been standing awkwardly outside of Spencer's apartment, taking in the beauty of the girl who had once stolen her heart. During this time, she realized that Spencer had never really given it back to her in the first place. She looked at Spencer and fell madly in love with her all over again. Not that she had ever stopped. Her name being called snapped her out of her staring.

"Hanna, did you hear me?" Spencer asked, waving a hand in front of Hanna's face and snapping her fingers.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What did you say?" Hanna looked up into those chocolate orbs that had swept her off her feet without any warning and her heart almost stopped.

"I asked what you're doing here. I mean, I didn't even think you knew where I lived. And honestly, it's been ten years, Han-na," She stuttered, almost using the nickname that she was so accustomed to. "This was unexpected." Spencer stated, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"I know, and I'm sorry to just barge in without giving a heads up. Also, I think you're forgetting that we're both friends with Aria and Emily. I asked Emily where you lived nowadays and she melted like putty in my hands. I wanted your number to let you know but she refused to give it to me and told me that whatever I had to say to you should be said in person. Apparently it's "rude" to just call someone up after ten years of silence." Hanna rambled, trying to avoid eye contact. Spencer's stare made her nervous after not seeing it for a decade.

"Hanna, it's okay. I don't get many visitors anyway so it was just surprising to see someone else other than my elderly neighbor who bakes goods for the whole floor once a month." She chuckled and met Hanna's eyes. She knew right away that it was a bad idea. All the memories from their three years together and even the years before that, flooded her mind and she snapped her eyes down to her shoes.

"So, I just wanted to check in on you. I know it's been ten years and I'm probably making an ass out of myself, trying to act all caring when I haven't tried to contact you in so long…but I honestly do wonder how you're doing quite often. I thought I should stop being such a coward and just come talk to you." Hanna rushed out in a nervous, stumbling mess.

"Whoa, Hanna, slow down. Why don't you come on in. I won't make you stand out in the hall while we talk." Spencer offered, stepping aside to let Hanna through.

"Wow, you're apartment is really nice. The style is so…you." Hanna observed, scanning the room and smiling at the similarities to Spencer's childhood room.

"I guess that was one of the things that's never changed over the years." Spencer shrugged and took a seat on the couch.

"I always loved your style. I never told you, but I would spend hours at a time just staring at the different things in your room. It always made me smile at the fact that it went with your personality so well." Hanna confessed.

"Thanks. I've always enjoyed this theme, I guess. It just expresses the emotions that I've never been sure of how to express." Spencer explained, looking around the room as well.

"Anyway, thank you." Spencer said, looking at Hanna again. No matter what, her eyes always seemed to gravitate towards Hanna. Hanna had always been her anchor and that feeling had never really gone away. If her head was in the clouds, all she had to do was look at Hanna, and she would immediately become grounded again.

"Thank you for what?" Hanna asked, confused.

"For caring about me. The way things ended…I was selfish. I want to apologize. I should have tried to make it work, because honestly, you were and always will be the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was foolish to let you go and I am so sorry for any pain that I've caused." Spencer looked away, not wanting Hanna to see the tears that were welling up in her eyes. It was only when she felt the couch cushion dip next to her, that she looked up.

"Hey, don't cry. Yeah, it sucked. And it hurt like hell. But that was a long time ago and I forgave you for it. You had your reasons for doing it and I can't blame you or be mad at you for that. Look where you ended up. You're a hot shot lawyer in New York. So don't you ever cry about something that happened back in the past. Okay?" Hanna asked, lifting Spencer's chin to look her in the eye.

"Okay. I really needed that." Spencer smiled.

"Alright, how about this. We forget about the bad things from our past, and we start fresh. We can start as just friends. Does that sound good to you?" Hanna suggested, looking at Spencer for approval.

"That sounds great, but when you say start as friends…does that mean that this could grow into something more? Cause my mom already thinks we're more than friends." Spencer asked with a sheepish grin.

Hanna looked at her with a curious expression but she didn't ask any questions. If there was one thing that she learned while she was with Spencer, it was to not ask questions about anything her family thinks, says, or does. "Well, I'm kind of hoping that it can grow into something more. But only if you want it to." Hanna said.

"Oh, I definitely want it to. I am never letting you go again." Spencer grinned and laid her head on Hanna's shoulder.

"That's good, because I won't let you." Hanna agreed and slipped her arm around Spencer's shoulders.


End file.
